


Friendship!

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends get together for the holidays with their wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship!

It has come to a point.For where the few months having to been on the Seaview,has taken a toll on me.While Admiral Nelson has no idea what has been going on.

The past few missions have been very hard on the crew having to be away from there families.And with the Christmas season arriving,I need to be sure that everyone will be find including myself.

My wife Rose Marie of two years has been hit the hardest.Before she found out about having a baby.She was very active in her work for the NIMR,Oni and the Naval department and at the age of 40 years old.

As for Admiral Nelson/friend/father,our relationship of late has been some what strained.Due to the fact that I like to run a tight ship.And most of all for when it comes to the crew's well being.

And besides to fact that most of my command decisions had gotten in the way of Admiral Nelson's nerves.But at the time I made t.he decisions,I had thought I had made the right choices.

Something had to be done before our mutual respect and overall friendship is screwed.I would not want to see this happen in the first place.

I had called Rose Marie asking Sparks to page me for when he is able to received a message back.I told him that I would be in quarters having signed the night log for the evening.Commander Morton will be taking over for the rest of the night while we head back to Santa Barbara,California after weeks in the Greenland sector under the ice.

It was sometime later that Captain Lee Crane received his private message from Sparks.

"Rose Marie!" "So you suggest that I speak with Admiral Nelson as soon as possible before its too late?" Speaking to her on his video phone on the Seaview.

"Yes,Lee I do!" She replied to her husband looking oh so gloomy at the moment.

"Very well then Rose I will as soon as possible!" He said very quiet in his voice.

"Love ya!" Ending the call very quickly....

Meanwhile in Admiral Nelson's cabin.He was trying to finish up his paperwork.Having to been thinking too much about his son Lee Crane.

It was at this point that Admiral Nelson heard his cabin door.He asked who ever it was to come in already.

Captain Lee Crane was stern with having to standing in front of Admiral Nelson.Crane knew that he needed to settle things before it was too late.

"Sir!" "I need to discuss with you on what has been going on the past few months","I need to settle it now with you!" Moving closer towards him at his desk.

"Before you say anything Lee,I am truly sorry that I could not see in what I was doing to you with every command decision that you were making."

"Do you?" As he tries to point out to him.

"Its taken me until now to truly understand, on just what exactly was going on with yourself both inside and out."

"So if you think about,and your willing to forgive me for what I have done to my own son." He replied with tears starting up within his eyes.

"I forgive you!" Moving around his desk to hug his father,as its been a long time that they done so.

"I love you,Lee Crane!","Now get out here to go call your wife back."

The end...

Chapter two coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version for Voyage to the bottom of the sea


End file.
